Jamás es Tarde
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Porque frecuentamos ser así?. Porque cuando ya algo está perdido recién nos damos cuenta de que amamos a aquella persona que ya perdimos o estamos a punto de perder y sin importarnos que tal vez él o ella encuentro la felicidad en alguien que no eres tú, tratamos de evitar que este junto a esta persona. Milo x Camus y Shaka x Mu (AU)
1. 1

**Jamás es Tarde**

**Porque frecuentamos ser así?. Porque cuando ya algo está perdido recién nos damos cuenta de que amamos a aquella persona que ya perdimos o estamos a punto de perder y sin importarnos que tal vez él o ella encuentro la felicidad en alguien que no eres tú, tratamos de evitar que este junto a esta persona.**

Lo conocí cuando apenas y éramos estudiantes de secundaria. Ambos éramos alumnos recién llegados de diferentes países. Ambos éramos los nuevos en aquel lugar, tan grande para alguien de 12 años. Nos hicimos amigos más por sentirnos alejados de los demás que por en verdad quererlo o eso pensé yo, cuando aun nuestra amistad había empezado.

Los meses y los años pasaron nos hicimos inseparable y por más que decidimos estudiar diferentes carreras profesionales, por más que decidimos tener amistades distintos a ambos, éramos los mejores amigos. O bien yo esperaba fuera de su facultad o él me esperaba, sea cual sea siempre estábamos para el otro.

Finalizamos nuestra etapa de estudio. El trabajo era lo siguiente, ambos fuimos muy afortunados de encontrar lo que buscábamos. Él medico y yo periodista, ambos decidimos ser lo que más nos gusta.

Él siempre me dijo y demostró lo que sentía y yo, jamás le tome la importancia debida a ello. Miedo tal vez o solo tal vez creía que jamás lo decía enserio y es que su personalidad y su forma de ser, era como si todo fuera en broma. Por eso cuando me dijo, que casaría no me lo creía. Se casaba con alguien que jamás me tome la molestia de conocer, con alguien que jamás pensé tomaría enserio, con alguien que…no era yo…él se casaría y lo que yo sentí y sentiría moriría.

Así debía ser?, me niego a creer que así fuera. Puedo ser indiferente a cualquiera pero jamás con él y sí tal vez el día de la noticia sonreí por él, bien era consciente que fue solo fachada. No quería y no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se case con alguien que no sea yo… porque después de años de evitar hacerme la pregunta y contestarla, me doy cuenta que la respuesta era que siempre lo amaba.

*****M*****

**Hola!**

**Aquí yo princessvirgo, les dejo una pequeña introducción de lo que será mi siguiente fic, que oh por dios estoy muy feliz de haberlo escrito el porqué?, ni idea.**

**Oye tú chica atarantada, vas llenándote de fics y ninguno acabas- una voz ronca y molesta se escucha tras la autora-**

**Pv: Ikki?!, que tú no tienes casa?! ¬.¬…-**

**Ikki: No me cambies el tema u.u*, estoy esperando la continuación de muchos fics y hasta ahora, no me obligues a usar el fuego…- en su mano se forma una esfera de fuego-**

**PV: este, ya mañana actualizó mies otros fics- responde nerviosa-ja! Tarado el mañana jamás llega!-piensa-xD**

**Ikki: entonces así sea. n.n!**

**PV: adiós chicas lindas!-**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando me cito para darme esa trágica noticia, nunca creí que también me presentaría a aquel que me lo arrebataba. Tenía los cabellos y los ojos lilas, una piel tan blanca…era precioso. Quise odiarlo, en verdad quise hacerlo pero no podía ni debía, pues si quería odiar a alguien debía odiarme a mí mismo porque fui yo él que callo y dejo que esto pasara.

Me habló de lo mucho que Milo le había hablado de mí y que aunque no me conocía, sabía que era una buena. Me invito cordialmente a su boda y con una sonrisa me pidió ayuda. Eso fue la segunda vez que lo vi, me cito después de habernos conocido…

Sé que es inusual y sobre todo cuando apenas nos conocemos- me expreso después de haberme saludado e invitado a tomar asiento en la mesa de aquel café- pero me gustaría que me ayudaras…-después de ello, solo lo vi mover la boca sin prestarle verdadera atención realmente- quiero que me ayudes a organizar la boda- esa palabras me sacaron del trance en el que me había metido. Mes estaba pidiendo ayuda?, dioses seguramente uno de ustedes me odiaba. Me pedía ayudarle a llevarse a mi querido Milo- eres su mejor amigo y bueno yo pensé que…-quise decirle que NO, que no lo ayudaría pero otra vez me calle y acepte-

Me encantaría- una sonrisa ni tan falsa se formo en mi rostro, en verdad Mu, así se llamaba, me caí muy bien a pesar de que él sería que me alejaría de Milo-

Gracias, con tu ayuda sé que conseguiré que la boda sea más de ambos- me comento alegremente-

Claro- me odie en ese instante por no poder odiar al que frente a mí estaba-

Si tienes tiempo hoy, me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver las flores- me pidió y un brillo hermoso había en sus ojos, no podía ser más evidente que amaba a MI Milo. Era cruel el solo pensarlo, pero en verdad me gustaría que Milo solo me amara a mí-

Si, no tengo que hacer por la tarde- acepte después de todo ya había aceptado ayudarlo-

***M***

Recorrimos por largo rato la ciudad y me extrañe, al ver que nos alejábamos de está. Pero unas horas después tuve mi respuesta a la extraña pregunta que tenía. Mu, estaciono el auto cerca a una gran casa de campo que en su entrada había una gran cantidad de hermosa rosas, más a lo lejos pude ver un invernadero. Mu me había llevado seguramente aun conocido que se encargaría de las flores.

Disculpa si no te lo dije antes- su voz me trajo de vuelta a él y es que aun seguía contemplando el paisaje de aquel hermoso lugar-

Descuida, me gusta este lugar- lo tranquilice – es un conocido tuyo el dueño de esto?- pregunte volviendo mi vista a mi alrededor-

Un amigo, su nombre es Axel Von Fisher, pero todos le decimos Afrodita- me explico con una gran sonrisa. Así seguimos nuestro camino a la puerta principal de aquella casa antigua-

…-un par de golpes a la puerta y unos minutos después un hermoso joven de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color, abría la puerta- Mucito?!, Mucito pero por qué no me avisaste que vendrías!- su voz me aturdió un poco. Deje salir un suspiro, ese joven era un poco chillón para mi gusto-

Hola Afro, disculpa salí de improvisto y pues no me dio tiempo. Mira te presento a Camus Kelch, recuerdas que Milo nos hablaba de él- me presento y entonces sufrí lo que se llamaría un escaneo rápido. Esos ojos celeste me miraron de pies a cabeza, eso me hizo sentir incomodo al extremo-

Hola, soy Axel von Fisher, mucho gusto- me tindío la mano, su voz y su mirada era de una persona muy diferente de la que había recibido a Mu- Milo nos a hablado mucho de ti- continuo-

Igualmente, es un gusto conocerte- exprese después de que soltara mi mano, algo me decía que aquel sujeto sería una pieza importante desde ahora- hermoso lugar…- comente, girando a ver el lugar-

Gracias, pero adelante- nos invito a pasar- DM, no está así que no hay problema- le guiño a Mu y yo no entendía nada.-

Afro, Camus me ayudara a escoger las flores adecuadas- la sonrisa que le mostro a su amigo, me hizo creer que este chico era muy inocente o muy tonto, como podía confiar tanto en un extraño como yo?-

Vamos entonces, aunque me molesta que me excluyas, Mu- nos hizo un gesto que le siguiéramos mientras decía aquello-

Pero Afro…- me era sorprendente ver a ese par, eran tan diferentes pero se entendían tan bien-

Si, ya sé Mu- le corto el otro sin importarle la cara de pena del peli lila. Dioses del Olimpo sí que era extraño ese par, sobre todo el peli celeste que parecía poder cambiar de humor y de personalidad rápidamente-

Así entre peleas y reclamos, intercambio de gusto y opiniones, llegamos al invernadero. Si no quede con la boca abierta, estoy seguro que estaba cerca. El lugar era hermoso, una mescla de colores increíble. Flores y rosas de diferentes tipos y colores reinaban en ese lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, Mu me había llevado a un hermoso lugar.

Las lilas, estas preciosas- y no era más que la verdad esas hermosas flores eran bellas- los lotos también…-y a pesar de estar un tanto embobado con la belleza del lugar pude notar como los ojos de Mu brillaban a un más- estoy seguro que a Shaka le encantarían- y quién diablos era ese y que pintaba aquí y más allá de eso, debía ser alguien especial porque una hermosa sonrisa acompaño a esos ojos que no dejaban de brillar-

Me extraña que no vinieras con él- comento Afro, sin quitarle la vista unas rosas del lugar-

No tenía tiempo- expresó Mu sin más, me sentía excluido entre ese par-

Bien Mu, cuales te gustan?- lo escuche suspirar con resignación antes de preguntar aquello, había algo allí que no me cuadraba-

Aun no lo sé Afro, las rosas lilas y azules me encantan y más porque las hiciste con mucho cariño para mí pero…- Mu miró por un momento el lugar- tu qué crees Camus?- me miro con una sonrisa-

Pues son una elección muy buena…-exprese sin tanto rodeo-

Entonces que esas sean Afro- me sorprendió que tomara mis palabras encuentra-

Listo entonces- esas palabras bastaron para salir del lugar.

Nos pasamos un par de horas en la casa de Afrodita, en las cuales me incluyeron en su grupo de pláticas, fue así que me entere que DM era la pareja de Afrodita y otras cosas sin mucha importancia. Al despedirnos Mu le extendió la invitación a su matrimonio y le pidió que no faltara, que él era alguien importante para Mu.

Así regresamos a la ciudad. Mu me comento que iría a ver a alguien y que si deseaba acompañarlo o si prefería que me dejara en algún lugar. Le respondí que lo acompañaría que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, eso lo tomo con una sonrisa y decidió ir directamente a ver a aquella persona.

Por unos minutos el carro siguió en marcha, hasta llegar a la corte suprema de Atenas, allí esperamos un rato. Mu no decía nada y yo tampoco preguntaba que hacíamos allí. No fue hasta que vi salir a un rubio enternado y con un portafolio en mano, que Mu hizo algo. Toco la bocina por largo rato, pegándole un susto al sujeto, este giro con el ceño fruncido hasta que reconoció a mi compañero, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de acercarse al auto.

Casi me matas, Mu- le reclamó-

Hola Shaka- la sonrisa que tenía se hizo más grande y sus ojos se iluminaron el doble. Así que era él, pensé- te presento a Camus Kelch- la mirada azul del rubio se concentro en mi-

Hola- me saludo sin mucho entusiasmo- Shaka Jungfrau, fiscal superior- se presento sin más- y que hacen por aquí?- pregunto regresando su vista a Mu-

Buscándote- respondió con obviedad el peli lila-

Entonces vamos- acepto antes de subirse al auto-

Esto Mu, me dejas en casa?- pedí, ya me había dado cuenta que haría un mal tercio en ese lugar-

Como no- me sonrío y con ello me llevó a casa-

*****M*****

**Con que Shakamuista x100pre, no?- Ikki con una camisa que dice Shaka x MU, ahorca a la autora- como que Milo y Mu se casan, eh?!- sigue ahorcándola-**

**Ayu…da T.T- pide casi morada- Ikki…- **

**Muere por traidora…-Ikki sigue ahoracandola-**

**Si… mue…ro… no… po…dre aca…bar… mis… fics…- habla lentamente-**

**Cierto- Ikki la suelta- solo te dejo vivir porque quiero leer el final de tus fics- expresa con molestia-**

**Oye casi me matas y es lo único que dices?!- le reclama-**

**Te acusare con Shaka y Camus- la amenaza- además no se qué gusto de cambiarles de parejas…-Ikki pone una cara de asco- Shaka y Mu, están perfectos juntos o no?, que me dicen chicas?- pregunta a las lectoras- el Milo x Camus igual- sigue Ikki- **

**Pero…-princessvirgo, decide callar al ver el aura asesina de Ikki-**

**Yo no sé que le ven al Saga x Mu, si ni siquiera se ve algo en el anime?!- reclama con desesperación- al Kanon x Milo, por favor…-sigue hablando exasperado-**

**Pero Kanon es lindo!-PV, está rodeada de corazoncitos- es tan lindo…-empieza a babear-**

**Creí que te gustaba Mu- ¬.¬ -**

**Ah! MU!- sigue suspirando y soñando-**

**A esta ya la perdimos- Ikki la cachetea a ver si así regresa a la normalidad- nada, buen lindas ahí se ven, si logro recomponer a esta locas nos leeremos pronto si no…-Ikki se la lleva arrastrando-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amores del Pasado**

Es increíble y sorprendente cómo pasa el tiempo. Jamás dejare de sorprenderme por lo rápido que pasa.

Hace un mes que conocí a Mu, una persona muy especial. Es muy raro que lo diga y más, si esta persona era la que me quitaría a aquel ser tan querido y amado.

Un mes desde que Mu, decidiera incluirme en su mundo y que yo se lo permitiera. Un mes en el que me di cuenta que...no había mejor opción para Milo, que el. Como amigo debía aceptarlo, aunque como ser enamorado lo niegue.

Fue en una de esas salidas en las que decidí hacer la cuestión que me había surgido desde que conocí y vi a aquel amigo rubio de Mu. Una tarde en la que acordamos salir a beber algo, dejando atrás la preparación de la próxima boda.

Conoces hace mucho a todos ellos? - esa fue la pregunta que me dio la oportunidad de saber porque todo lo relacionado con Shaka, era tan especial para Mu -

A Afrodita, lo conozco desde que empecé la universidad. El estudiaba márquetin y diseño, y al estudiar yo publicidad y comercio, pues nos conocimos en una clase - me empezó a relatar - a Aioria y su hermano Aioros - una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al recordar a ambos castaños - los conocí hace tanto, cuando tenía seis años. Aioria solía ser un dolor de cabeza para Shaka y para mi, siempre nos la pasábamos discutiendo jamás podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en nada. El muy impulsivo y yo más racional, eso nos hacia chocar muchas veces por lo que Aioros siempre tenía que intervenir. Era raro que no discutiéramos, pero no podíamos estar separados... - río al recordar su niñez -

Y a Shaka? - había llegado a donde quería -

A Shaka - un suspiro dejo sus labios. Era como si, hablar del rubio fuera doloroso y a la vez hermoso - a el, pues de toda la vida - me miro y su sonrisa se amplio - nuestros padres pertenecían a la misma logia y bueno, nuestras madres procuraban reunirnos para jugar y así ellas tenían tiempo libre -

O sea que son muy unidos - le mire y le sonríe levemente, quería que me tuviera confianza y me dijera aquello que anhelaba escuchar -

Si, lo éramos - dejo salir otro suspiro -

Mu, estas enamorado de Shaka? - me atreví a preguntar lo que realmente quería preguntar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido seguramente por lo preguntado -

Yo - me miro por un rato y luego sonrió. Creí que evitaría la pregunta, cambiando de tema, pero no fue así para mi sorpresa - hace tiempo - acepto. Bebió de su café, antes de seguir - estuve enamorado de el, desde que entramos a la secundaria. Pero nunca tuve el suficiente valor para decírselo y el nunca parecía notarlo - me sentí mal por haber hecho que recordara, tal vez, algo que no quería. Desvío su mirada a las afueras del café, mirando por un momento las calles de la ciudad, antes de continuar - después de que sacáramos nuestros títulos, el en leyes y yo en publicidad y comercio... Shaka, tenía que regresar a su país de origen...quería visitar a sus abuelos y darles la noticia de su titulación - su mirada seguía perdida en la nada, y yo me sentí mal por ello - fui a despedirlo y antes de que decidiera escuchar el llamado de abordaje, le confesé lo que sentía por el... Shaka, por respuesta solo negó y me dijo: "Solo te puedo dar mi amistad", dicho eso se fue por cinco años de mi vida...- su mirada se concentro nuevamente en mi - y como ya ves, seguimos siendo amigos. Milo, llego cuando había pasado cuatro años de su partida, no hicimos amigos y pues ahora nos casamos. Milo, me enseño mucho y actualmente lo quiero a el y todo lo que el es - la sonrisa que siempre mostraba, la cual había desaparecido hace rato, volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta, sabía que mi oportunidad estaba perdida y sabia que el chico frente a mí, amaba a la persona que yo amaba. Tal vez era momento de resignarse, dejar ir a Milo con la persona que lo amaba y valoraba. Yo no lo hice cuando debía, no podía querer hacerlo cuando otro lo hacia...

Que cruel era el destino. Que cruel era para todos...

***M***

Camus, Camus - la voz de mi amigo Shura, me saco de mis recuerdos -

Qué pasa? - mi usual frialdad salió a flote -

Qué pasa?, eso te debería preguntar yo a ti - Shura, tomo asiento junto a mi - estas extraño, Kelch - me miro por un momento antes de reír - por qué no hablas con Milo, tal vez sirva de algo - me aconsejo -

Se casara en una semana Shura - le mire con molestia -

Eso sí, pero eso no impide que se lo digas - Shura se recostó en el sillón donde ambos estábamos - será mejor para ambos, uno saberlo y el otro decirlo - se encogió de hombros -

No se - dije y es que de verdad no sabía qué hacer -

***M***

Te quiero, no lo niego

Te extraño, lo acepto

Pero rogarte, a ese nivel no llego...- no pude reprimir una risa al escuchar a Afrodita decirle eso a DM, por teléfono. Desde que lo conocí, me cayó bien y por cómo me trataba supongo que también le caí bien. Las continuas salidas con Mu, me acerco también a sus amistades, mas a Afrodita si era sincero. Era muy divertido pasarla con ambos. Aunque ese día, Afrodita fue quien me había citado. Quería hablar conmigo sobre algo, pero ni bien pusimos un pie en la sala de su casa, el teléfono sonó y era por ello que ahora escuchaba hablar a Afro con DM, que había salido de viaje - bien, en que estábamos? - dejo el teléfono y me miro -

En que me ibas a decir algo importante - exprese sin mucho drama -

Cierto - Afro tomo asiento en el sillón de la estancia y me invito a hacerlo -

Y bien? - apure a que me dijera el porque de su llamado -

Uf, mira Camus, lo que te diré es algo que tal vez sepas ya pero tratas de evitar, y si te lo digo lo hago porque creo que no es correcto que cuatro personas sufran por no darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que sienten - su voz sonaba entre compresiva, molesta y resignada, una mescla extraña si era necesario decir -

De que hablas? - cuestione tratando de ignorar lo que había entendido de lo expresado por Dita -

Amas a Milo - me lo dijo como si nada, dejándome en shock. Eso no era para menos después de tal revelación -

Qué...?! - balbucee. Como se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, como tenia la certeza de lo preguntado? -

Tengo ojos y veo - fue su respuesta -

Aunque así lo fuera, ya nada puedo hacer - le respondía a su pregunta hecha - el se casara y yo, quiero que así sea...el espero mucho por mí, es justo que rehaga su vida - concluí ya más convencido de lo que pensaba -

Estas seguro? - Afrodita, desde que lo vi en aquel día, supe que era una persona especial y la clave para mi historia desde ese momento -

*****M*****

**Ikki: qué?!, como?! -**

**Pv: cuando?! Donde?! - agrega burlona -**

**Ikki: ajajaja - ríe de manera sarcástica - esto si esta que quema - **

**Pv: cierto, muy muy cierto -**

**Ikki: siguiente!-**

**Pv: otro día, mi mano me duele -**

**Ikki: si no quieres que te duela algo mas, sigue! -**

**Pv: oye se mas considerado me rompí la muñeca...-**

**Ikki: es mi culpa que seas tan inútil? -**

**Pv: oye!, debes estar agradecido que siga escribiendo con una sola mano -**

**Ikki: si, si como digas -**

**Pv: me pueden mandar a otro acompañante?, cualquiera... Seiya!, no prefiero mil veces a este ave chucho -**

**Ikki: no leemos!, me llevo a esta retardada a descansar - sale arrastrando a Pv -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Te dejo ir**

Pensar en el tiempo pasado, y pensar en cómo debimos actuar para así cambiar los hechos actuales, siempre toma mucho tiempo de nuestra vida, y en lugar de pensar en ello porque no mejor pensamos en cómo solucionar lo hecho.

El encuentro con Afrodita, en si era un poco perturbador y mas después de lo que me había dicho y declarado, pero lo que no me había esperado era ver a Shaka también en ese lugar, aunque el llego mucho después de que Afro y yo tuviéramos unos minutos hablando.

...- un golpe en la cara, fue lo primero que recibió Shaka al pasar el marco de la puerta, cortesía de Afro -

Qué te pasa?! - reclamo al sentir la agresión del peli celeste. Se sobo la mejilla en la cual había recibido el puñetazo -

Te lo merecías por idiota - fue su simple respuesta, desconcertando al rubio -

Disculpa?, me has llamo para esto - Shaka, estaba a punto de regresarle el golpe al peli celeste -

No más bien te llame para hablar, pero eso era algo que tenía guardado desde tanto y como se presento la oportunidad hoy, pues... - Afro, lo dijo como si nada provocando la mirada furiosa en Shaka -

Sabes que te puedo levantar una demanda - y allí iba Shaka, sacando sus dotes de abogado -

Si, como si quieras perder rubio - Afro le miro retador -

Va, contigo no se puede - bufo -

Siempre son así? - al fin intervine, después de ver los sucesos en silencio -

... - ambos me miraron, como si recién cayeran en cuenta de mi presencia, me sentí molesto por ser ignorado -

Disculpa - expreso al fin Afro -

Ahora sí, rosita, que es lo que quieres - Shaka se dejo caer en el sofá, desocupado, y miro con sumo aburrimiento al Sueco -

Shaka, que tan de acuerdo estas con el matrimonio próximo de Milo y Mu? - pregunto sin rodeos y mirando de manera inquisitiva al rubio -

Ese es tema que - la manos de Afro lo callo -

Si me vas a decir que no te importa y que ese tema no te concierne, te golpeare - hizo puño y lo amenazó -

Que quieres que diga? - Shaka se recostó en el sofá y cerro sus ojos con cansancio y sin poderlo evitar pude notar que se abstraía en sus pensamientos -

Que tanto pensaría? - me pregunte al ver su rostro -

_Podría ser tan cruel?, podría ser tan miserable ser?. No, el ya no quería ser mas el causante de la tristeza en la mirada lila de Mu. Ya no quería ser el culpable del encierro y la pérdida de tan bella sonrisa._

_Aun recordaba como hace aproximadamente cinco años. Unos días después de su partida a su país natal, las llamadas de sus amigos empezaron._

_El primero fue Aioria, que lo llamaba para reclamarle el estado de ánimo de Mu. Aioria siempre solía ser así y ahora por mas que se negara en aceptar ello, sabía que Aioria tenía razón en reclamarle._

_Jamás volvió a llamarle, jamás volvió a escribirle. Por cinco años evito al peli lila, muy a pesar de que se moría por escucharle, por verle._

_Tenía que ser sincero. El siempre supo que Mu, era alguien especial y por ello mismo sabía que su partida le había afectado tanto, que hasta DM que solía ser muy reservado respecto a los asuntos ajenos, le llamo un día reclamándole el por qué de su distanciamiento. Jamás le contó a nadie, sus motivos._

_Poco después de pasar cuatro años, escucho que; el peli lila había sufrido un accidente en el cual se fracturó un tobillo. Luego de un tiempo, le llego la noticia de la amistad que se había generado entre el doctor que lo había atendió y Mu, algo dentro de él se agitó, algo dentro le alerto, pero nuevamente hizo oídos sordos a ello. Pero no pudo hacer lo mismo, cuando después de un tiempo casi para el ano del accidente, Aioria le llamara para decirle que Mu se casaba. Eso, eso fue un golpe para aquel pequeñito Shaka que creía que Mu, siempre estaría a su espera._

_Aun recordaba, cuando Mu le confesó sus sentimiento y lo bien que se sintió al oírle, pero así también recordó que...en lugar de quedarse y aceptar a Mu, se marcho y le destruyó sus ilusiones y esperanzas. Todo porque en su egoísta existencia, no quería aceptar que también lo amaba. Tuvo miedo, y aunque fue un miedo que jamás quiso profundizar en el, sabía que se debía a que no se creía preparado para amar, y en lugar de intentarlo decidió cerrarle la puerta en la cara al único que le podría enseñar a hacerlo._

Afro, Mu merece ser feliz, ya me canse de ser su piedra de tropiezo, ya no quiero ser la causa de su llanto, de su pérdida de vida... - lo escuche expresar después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio - no le abrí mi corazón cuando pude, muy a pesar de que él lo hizo - pude sentirme identificado con Shaka. Ambos habíamos sido culpables del sufrimiento de una persona, era justo de que ahora nosotros suframos por estas -

***M***

Luego de platicar con Afro, y que este nos quisiera matar a golpes por idiotas, salimos a dar un paseo en grupo. Mu, había llamado a Afro para invitarle a salir y de igual manera nos extendió la invitación a mí y Shaka, al momento de que Afro le dijera que estábamos en su casa.

Al entrar en aquel local, un club nocturno, nos dirigimos al lugar indicado por el peli lila en la llamada hecha.

Cuando logramos ubicar el lugar, no pude evitar sentir que algo dentro de mí se rasgaba y muy a pesar de que cuando Milo me presento a su prometido, tuve que soportar verlos juntos...en ese momento, verlos allí, compartir un beso inocente lleno de afecto, me destrozo. Sabía que había perdido, que ya no había más oportunidad...

**Y te dejo ir, porque tú aprendiste a dejarme ir y verme como algo que no podías.**

**Y te dejo ir, porque tú aprendiste a querer, cuando tu corazón te pedía amar.**

**Y te dejo ir, porque en este día me doy cuenta...que amar, es dejar ir, lo que no se supo apreciar.** \- sintió con tal vez la misma intensidad las palabras dichas por el rubio de mi costado -

**Por que se llora en una tumba cerrada?, dolor por ver a un ser amado que se encuentra sin vida o porque sabes que nuca le diste a ese ser amado lo que debías, y ahora te arrepientes, y es eso lo que te lleva a llorar. El saber que jamás podrás brindarle lo que debías. Que jamás lo volverás a ver y el remordimiento te atormentara hasta que no puedas mas...es eso lo que hace que quieras lanzarte junto al difunto? **\- Afro, paso a nuestro lado diciendo ello - lo hecho, hecho esta y poner esa cara no lo va a cambiar - Afro, se estaba aguantando las ganas de abofetearnos estaba seguro - por qué no mejor cambian esa cara de tarados, y piensan en cómo hacerles ver a ellos que están arrepentidos - Afro, nos miro sonriente - si su destino es estar con ellos, está bien y si no es así por lo menos estarán bien con ellos - sin más que decir el peli celeste se dirigió a la mesa donde los futuros esposos y sus amigos estaban -

Crees que valga la pena? - le pregunte al rubio -

Valdrá la pena - no pude evitar sonreír, ante las palabras firmes de Shaka. Aun había esperanza y mientras esta hubiera, uno no debía rendirse -

*****M*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Lagrimas**

Al llegar a la mesa, la mirada de todos allí reunidos se enfoco en nosotros. Era como si fuéramos los bichos raros, el niño con piojos. Fue horrible pasar por el escaneo al que fuimos sometidos y más aun si la mirada de todos, incluso de Afro era de reconocimiento.

Para mi suerte, jamás solía demostrar lo sentido, siempre solía cubrir todas mis emociones bajo una faceta inexpresiva absoluta, como si nada me afectara.

Que, no han vista aun rubio jamás?- la voz aburrida de Shaka, hizo que los presentes regresaran a sus actividades. Sin lugar a dudas Shaka era muy "especial".

No te enojes, solo me parece un tanto extraño que aceptaras - Aioros, fue el que hablo un tanto apenado por lo antes ocurrido - pero siéntense - nos invito, agradecí el gesto con un asentimiento, mientras Shaka solo los miraba como si fueran ratas, extraño ser sin duda -

Me alegra que vinieran! - Mu, nos sonrió ampliamente, y se separo un poco de Milo para hablar algo con Afro, que nadie escucho -

Quieres bailar? - Afro, apenas y llegábamos, invito a Mu que asintió - vamos entonces - más de uno de la mesa suspiro, pero no supe el porque -

Al verse alejar a ese par, al fin pude escuchar el porque.

DM, se va a molestar - Aioria, hablo por primera vez -

Afro, solo estaba bailando - Aioros, se encogió de hombros -

Sabes que el psicópata es muy celoso con rosita - acoto Milo de manera burlesca. Aun era el Milo que yo conocía después de todo -

Eso digo, no hay porque molestarse - Shaka, intervino en la conversación - ni que rosita, estuviera haciendo algo malo - le resto importancia -

Por que llaman a Afro, rosita? - bien, me sentí súper incomodo por la mirada que todos me lanzaron. Comenzaba a odiar que todos me ignoraran -

Disculpa - Aioros, era el único que al parecer se daba cuenta de que me estaban ignorando - Afro, gusta mucho de las rosas - el hermano menor le quito la palabra -

Por eso lo de rosita. Además de que como vez es muy lindo como una rosa, pero con un carácter del demonio como si fueran sus espinas, eh allí el porque de rosita - me explico a lo que simplemente asentí - Milo es el bicho, Shaka es la virgencita, Aioros es Cupido, y bueno a mi me dicen el león - le resto importancia a la forma en que se trataban allí -

Cual león?, tu eres el gato pulgoso - lo contradijo Milo para risa de todos - mi Muito, es el borreguito - bien, eso le resto gracia al chiste anterior o bueno para mí -

Oh!, mírenlo quien creería al bicho tan enamorado - el sarcasmo de Aioria hizo reír a los otros dos. Shaka parecía molestos, incomodo, triste? Por allí iban sus emociones o eso era lo que creía yo -

Y a ti, no hay forma especial de nombrarte? - me pregunto Aioros, el era el más interesado en incluirme en el grupo -

El cubo con patas! - mi mirada azulina se poso el Milo, quien había contestado por mi - que?, así te llamábamos o no? - se hizo el inocente -

Jajajaja - bien, ahora si todos me prestaban atención -

Siempre igual Milo - le mire con molestia. Él sabía que odiaba ese apelativo -

Que delicado copo - Milo se estaba ganando a pulso un buen golpe -

Cállate, Milo - le regane como solía hacerlo cada vez que me molestaba -

Disculpa - Milo, le dio un trago a su bebida. El silencio inundo la mesa, a pesar de la música y el ruido del lugar - quieren bailar? - pregunto a todos -

Sabes que acá mi hermano y yo, somos más duros que un tronco - rechazo Aioria -

Buda? - Milo poso sus ojos en el rubio. Al parecer se habían hecho amigos -

No gracias - respondió sin más -

Camus? - se fijo ahora en mi. Me iba a negar, pero algo dentro de mí, me ínsito a aceptar o más bien un codazo disimulado de Shaka me hizo aceptar -

Está bien - acepte, para luego ponerme de pie y dirigirle una mirada molesta al rubio -

***M***

Y? - la voz de Milo, me saco de mis pensamientos - desde cuando eres tan abierto a las salidas? - me interrogo, y no era para menos, pues siempre que el me invitaba siempre me negaba o si salía solía hacerlo por un momento -

Las personas cambian - me encogí de hombros -

Cierto - un dejo de tristeza rodeo a mi amigo peli azul -

Y tu desde cuando sales, así? - me atreví a cuestionar -

Desde hace un tiempo - respondió - específicamente desde que salgo con Mu, lo hice por el - me sonrió abiertamente -

Un golpe bajo - pensé - como lo conociste? - cuestione interesado -

***F***

Aproximadamente un año y cinco meses atrás...

Iba llegando al hospital. El día de ayer apenas y pudo descansar, los accidentes siempre ocurrían y el como buen médico que era, pues tenía que atender a lo heridos no?. La cosa era que iba llegando, cargando un vaso de café bien cargado para despejar su mente y alejar el sueno. Últimamente trabajaba mucho y todo para despejar su mente y alejar a cierto peli aguamarina de esta.

No al bien puso un pie en el hospital. Una voz llamo su atención...

Cuanto más vamos a esperar a que nos atiendan?!, llevamos más de cinco minutos esperando que nos atiendan?! - su mirada turquesa se lleno de compasión, al ver a la pobre Marín, una de las enfermeras, soportar los griteríos de ese peli celeste -

Buenos días - se acerco con porte serio, dejando atrás su divertida manera de ver las cosas - que es lo que se le ofrece? - pregunto con el seno fruncido -

Buenos días?!, buenos días?!, dioses que este hospital está plagado de ineptos - el peli celeste exploto al ver a Milo - mi amigo acaba de caerse de la escaleras! - grito y señalo a un tranquilo peli lila, que mas que adolorido por la caída se veía avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo - y nadie se digna a atendernos! - siguió su griterío, mientras Milo lo ignoraba y caminaba a donde el peli lila -

Marín, llamo a la chica después de contemplar por un rato a Mu - puedes pedir traer una silla de ruedas, yo me encargo - la chica suspiro aliviada por ser liberada de ese martirio, que casi sale corriendo a cumplir la orden - señor... - dudo un momento a como debía llamar al peli celeste -

Von Fisher - expreso serio -

Señor Von Fisher, me encargare de su amigo, por lo que le pido se calme y pase a la sala de espera - recomendó - ah, y mejor tranquílese sino quiere salir acompañado - le advirtió al ver la intensión de protesta de Afro, y le señalo a los de seguridad -

***M***

Después de un par de horas, de un chequeo general y de asegurarse que el peli lila solo tuviera un tobillo fracturado...

Solo deberás tomar pastillas para el dolor e inflamación, y tendrás que evitar mover el tobillo, bueno solo hasta que te lo indique y para ellos tendrás una cita, en dos semanas el día lunes - Milo, le sonrió después de haber dado por concluido su diagnostico - debes cuidarte o en lugar de varios amigos felicitándote para tu cumpleaños, tendrás a la pelona para llevarte - le dijo en son de broma -

Jajajaja - Mu rio antes la ocurrencia y las palabras del doctor - no se preocupe, lo hare - le sonrió amable -

Ahora si tienes escusa para mantenerte en casa - Afro, que había presenciado todo expreso. Milo, no entendió muy bien las palabras del peli celeste - gracias - le sonrió con alivio al peli azul -

No es nada es mi deber. Procure cuidar a su amigo - pidió a lo que este asintió - y que tenga feliz cumpleaños - deseo al peli lila que sonrió agradecido -

Gracias y que usted tenga buen día - se despidió antes de ser llevado por el peli celeste en la silla de ruedas -

Ese había sido su primer encuentro, ninguno de los dos creyó o pensó volverse a ver, pero al parecer el destino les tenía algo planeado...porque al cabo de dos días, recibió la llamada de uno de sus amigos y colegas, Aioria que le invitaba a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo. Al inicio se negó pues no quería ser un colado, pero ante la insistencia del peli castaño acepto.

Fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse a su paciente peli lila y a su amigo el histérico peli celeste. Se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños del primero, pero dos días después ya que los otros días eran día de semana, todos sus amigos trabajaban por lo que habían esperado que sea sábado.

Quien creería que desde ese día sus visitas al peli lila serian más frecuentes...y peor aun quien creería que ahora se fuera a casar con el -

***F***

Al final del relato, me sentí aun peor ya que ni eso había tomado en cuenta. Ahora entendía porque Milo, se había cansado de mí, si yo mismo me había encargado de hacerle creer que todo lo relacionado con él no me importaba como el hecho de que como conoció a Mu, pues ahora recordaba vagamente que me lo había contado.

Discúlpame – susurre, a lo que Milo al parecer si me había oído pues giro a verme con curiosidad – por no haber sido lo que querías, por haber hecho lo que hice y por darme cuenta tarde de lo que tanto significas para mí – no lo soporte más, deje salir lo que sentía –

Camus? – me miro con aquellos ojos turquesas tan lindos –

Discúlpame por no valorar lo que me diste, hasta ahora que ya te no lo tengo… - deje que lagrimas corrieran por mi rostro. Bien, mi orgullo y mi faceta fría se habían acabado –

*****M*****

**PV: volví – grita de emoción –**

**Ikki: y? – ¬.¬*-**

**PV: porque siempre eres así?- T.T – yo siempre soy tan linda contigo –T.T-**

**Ikki: asi?, cuando que no lo recuerdo? – **

**PV: bueno, podría serlo – u.u**

**Ikki. Mejor pasemos a despedirnos…-**

**PV: te odio…- ¬.¬* - adiós lindas! – **


	6. Chapter 6

**Actos Desesperados**

Y luego de haber dejado que mi corazón por fin hablara. Ahogando la razón una vez por todas, esa razón que me impedía muchas veces hacer las cosas más importantes y dejar que todo fluyera.

No soporte, no pude más y me deje llevar por los sentimientos que me embargaron. El impulso de abrazar al hombre de cabellos azules que no reacciono ante mis acciones.

Milo – exprese mientras lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que el estado en el que estaba me permitía. Lo abrace como si con ello pudiese mantenerlo a mi lado para siempre – discúlpame- susurre al momento de esconder mi rostro en su cuello. No quería que esto acabara. No quería que él se alejara. No quería que Milo me dejara y mucho menos se casara.

…- por su parte Milo, solo se limito a corresponder mi abrazo, sin decir nada más –

***M***

Te dije que no le dieras alas – la voz risueña de Mu, llamo la atención de los de la mesa –

Solo acepte bailar!, el muy desgraciado no tenía derecho a… - bufo el peli celeste pero corto sus palabras al ver la atención del grupo – que me miran?! – los hermanos y el rubio, no reprimieron una mueca de enfado por ese ataque –

Tranquilo, Dita - Mu le dio palmaditas en la espalda – mejor lo olvidamos y disfrutamos, si? – trato de animarlo –

Va, tienes razón no dejare que se me acabe el hígado por ese insecto – sin siquiera molestarse a pedir permiso, paso casi aplastando a Aioria, a su lugar –

Ey!, se pide!- un molesto león reclamo al ser pisado -

Permiso Aioria – pidió con cinismo volviendo a pisarlo –

Aioros! – se quejo el león -

Y que tal como va la preparación de la boda? – el castaño mayor ignoro olímpicamente la pelea del peli celeste y su hermano –

Bien, muy bien – sonrió después de decir ello –

Saben ya me canse de estar sentado, Aioros, Aioria me acompañan – Afro, apenas y se había acomodado cuando dijo ello –

Vayan us… -las palabras del castaño mayor fueron cortadas –

Nada, si se viene a un lugar así es para bailar y beber, no para sentarse a platicar y tomar té, como viejecitas! – Sin más que decir se llevo arrastrando a los hermanos –

Que convincente – murmuro Shaka a lo que Mu asintió –

Dita, es así – se encogió de hombros. Luego de ello nada más se dijo. Un silencio algo singular se había instalado en medio de ambos –

Después de todo si mientes – esas palabras descolocaron un poco al peli lila, que frunció el seño con curiosidad por las palabras del rubio – dijiste que si te enamorabas una vez, jamás lo volverías a hacer. Que tu corazón siempre seria para quien te enamoro por primera vez – expreso el rubio, mirándolo directamente y con algo de reproche –

Y que querías?, que te esperara por siempre. Que después de que me recházate de esa manera, que me alejaras incluso como amigo…te esperara? – Mu sonrió de manera irónica –que después de tantos años amándote, lo siguiera haciendo?!, que siguiera sufriendo por tu rechazo?, eso es lo que querías, Shaka? – Mu miro con frialdad al rubio – no crie que tu egoísmo fuera tan grande – concluyo para luego ponerse de pie, no quería mas estar cerca del rubio. No porque lo odiara o no, jamás podría hacerlo. Pero el reclamo que le había hecho había abierto la herida que creía cerrada, y que al pensarlo decidió seguir con la amistad que tuvo con el rubio a su regreso, como si nada hubiera pasado. –

Mu! – el rubio lo detuvo antes de siquiera dar dos pasos lejos de la mesa – yo no…- quería decirle que jamás fue su intensión lastimarlo. Que jamás quiso hacerlo llorara o siquiera alejarse por tanto, pero dioses que podía decir para disculparse - … - antes de que siquiera su mente le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo le traería más problemas con el peli lila, lo beso. Un beso que quería desde que acepto estar enamorado del hermoso chico de ojos lilas, pero que por su estupidez jamás acepto –

…-sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no se esperaba eso. De todo lo ocurrido esa noche no creyó que eso sucedería. Su mente trabajo rápido y su reacción fue, empujar al rubio - que crees que haces?! – Le reclamo con molestia reflejada en sus ojos - Milo no se merecía eso, Milo no se merecía eso! – Su conciencia gritaba, como si él fuera culpable de lo ocurrido. Sus ojos se cristalizaron–

Yo Mu – el rubio trato de disculparse, pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía de lo hecho. Amaba a Mu y no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos. No cuando aun podía retenerlo –

No me vuelvas a… - la mirada del peli lila se abrió y sus pupilas temblaron al ver a quien se convertiría en su esposo. Milo estaba a escasos pasos de donde él y el rubio estaban. Camus y Milo los miraban –

Mu…- Los ojos de Milo estaban llenos de desconcierto –

Milo…- sabía que era una basura por lo que haría, pero si lo que habían presenciado no lo aprovechaba y trataba de recuperar a Milo no habría otra oportunidad. Sus manos rodearon la de Milo, tratando de demostrarle su apoyo a la decisión que tome después de presenciar el beso –

Estas bien? – Para el desconcierto de Camus, Milo tiro de su mano y se separo de él, acercándose a su futuro esposo – ya es tarde es mejor que vayamos a casa - expreso limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del tibetano. Tomando su mano ambos se dirigieron a donde los castaños y el peli celeste estaban, para despedirse y retirarse de aquel lugar. Esa noche había terminado mal –

***M***

Y luego de ver como fui olvidado por el peli lila. Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Toda la esperanza que acumule en poder recuperar a Milo, se desvaneció.

Tenían que arruinarlo todo – la voz de Dita, me sonó odiosamente fría y a la vez realista – tenían la posibilidad de quedar aunque sea como amigos, pero la tuvieron que joder! Dioses con que idiotas vine a tratar – Dita fingió desesperación – solo les diré algo, jamás digan que YO trate de ayudarles, si? Me harían un gran favor – dicho eso el peli celeste regreso a donde estaban los castaños hermanos –

Solo dos días – las palabras de Shaka fueron llenas de amargura –

***M***

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió haber recibido una llamada de Mu. Creí que jamás me volvería a hablar después de ver como trataba de alejar a Milo de su lado. Me sentí el peor insecto por haber traicionado a Mu.

Buenos días – la voz suave de Mu me hizo sonreír con tristeza – te eh levantado? –pregunto con preocupación –

No, ya llevo rato de pie – le contesto sin mucho ánimo –

Ah, esto quería saber si…bueno, habrá una fiesta en mi casa y bueno, quería saber si podías asistir – me pidió con algo de nerviosismo –

Este yo, creo que si – balbuce, aun no comprendía como Mu podía ser así. Demasiado tonto o inocente?, que era que podría describir mejor a Mu. Porque siendo sincero, si Mu hubiese hecho lo que yo, jamás le hubiese vuelto a hablar o no como antes –

Te espero entonces! – se despidió –

Me odian – exprese mirando al techo de mi habitación, luego de haber colgado y tirado el móvil – que hice en mi otra vida para que en esta me la hagan pasar así? – pregunte a los dioses –

***M***

La casa de Mu, era hermosa y grande. Niño rico decía todo en ese lugar. Ahora entendía más su inocencia. Seguramente como todo niño rico creció en una burbuja en la cual todo era bueno, por lo que comenzó a entender mejor el porque de su carácter. Demasiado sobre protegió o simplemente toda su vida fue rodeado de gente que jamás lo daño.

Quita esa cara, Cam – la voz de Shura me hizo dar un salto en mi lugar. Qué diablos estaba habiendo el español allí? -

Pero como, qué? – bien me sentí extremadamente baboso al no poder formular la pregunta que bailaba en mi mente –

Aioros me invito – me contesto con simpleza. Cierto el castaño mayor era amigo, novio, compañero? Bueno no sabía qué demonios eran, la cosa era que eran algo. –

Y no pudiste comunicármelo? – le mire con molestia –

Estas insoportable Cam – negó el de pelo negro verdoso, para luego irse de mi lado.

Luego de ello la fiesta paso sin pena ni gloria. Aunque más que fiesta era una reunión de amigos. Allí me encontré con muchos de mis amigos de la universidad, colegio y otros tantos que me fue presentando Aioros o Shura, incluso Mu me presento a varios de sus concinos.

Ese día Shaka y yo pasamos solo como amigos de los novios. Lo que paso entre los cuatro, no importaba en ese momento, no a los futuros esposos. Era como si lo de anoche no importara, para todos e incluso para los novios. Aunque a mi parecer Mu quería decirme algo pero no lo hizo. No ese día.

***M***

El día que odie y que espere se acabara el mundo antes de que llegara, al fin se había hecho presente. La boda de Mu y Milo, era ese día. Y jure ante los dioses que ya no haría nada para impedir que ese hecho ocurriera. Ese sería mi regalo de bodas para ellos.

Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría acabado dicho evento, mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar. Me sentía patético.

Halo?- mi celular comenzó a vibrar – si, ya estoy…ahora?, si voy para allá – colgué y guarde en mi esmoquin el móvil. Mu había sido el de la llamada y quien me pidió ir a verlo.

Camine y camine, como si los pasillos de la casa de Mu fueran interminables o mis pies fueran más lento de lo normal, tarde en llegar a la habitación del peli lila.

Toque una vez, para luego de unos minutos escuchar la voz de Mu que me autorizaba pasar.

Demoraste – me sonrió –

Me perdí un par de veces – fue mi respuesta, lo cual saco una risa del peli lila –

Creí que la fiesta de ayer funcionaria y ayudaría a los invitados a no perderse hoy – me comento riendo –

Supongo - no dije más, no sabía que hacia allí –

Sabes me eh puesto a pensar mucho desde que te conocí. Eh meditado día y noche, el porque Milo siempre te amo y sabes? – Mis ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, las palabras de Mu me dejaron descolocado, por los dioses como Mu podía hablar con tanta soltura ese tema – no me mires así – rio un poco – no soy tonto y tampoco ciego – su sonrisa se apago – Milo es alguien muy especial, tanto así que logro enamorarme en menos de un año. Curo cada una de mis heridas y aun así se atrevió a estar para mí siempre, después de su gran hecho. – lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y no sabía por qué? – yo en verdad lo amo, y lo que hare lo hare por que se que una vez más, no soy correspondido…y si Milo está aquí y está dando este paso tan grande es más por compromiso, que por que lo desee – no sabía que decir o que pensar de sus palabras – Milo es alguien muy lindo pero no se merece esto. No quiero que pierda su libertad por un compromiso, por no querer herirme. Jamás me lo perdonaría… por eso, por eso…Camus yo te llame, porque después de meditarlo tanto y después de comprender que dentro de mi no había voluntad para hacer esto, de alejar a Milo de ti…yo…- no diría lo que pensaba o sí?. Pero sea lo que sea que me fuera a decir me tenía nervioso–

*****M*****

**PV: Después de tanto, una actualización – xox-**

**Ikki: no!, no lo puedes dejar allí! –**

**PV: lo sé pero me duele la espalda muchacho, así que hasta allí será hasta otro día! –**

**Ikki: lo cual espero sea pronto - ¬.¬ -**

**PV: espera sentado… -n,n –besos! –**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen los errores y las incoherencias, si las hay, pues no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.**

* * *

**Gracias todas las que leyeron y comentaron el fic...**

* * *

**Por Amor**

Sabes me eh puesto a pensar mucho desde que te conocí. Eh meditado día y noche, por qué Milo siempre te amo y sabes? – Mis ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, las palabras de Mu me dejaron descolocado, por los dioses como Mu podía hablar con tanta soltura ese tema – no me mires así – rio un poco – no soy tonto y tampoco ciego – su sonrisa se apagó – Milo es alguien muy especial, tanto así que logro enamorarme en menos de un año. Curo cada una de mis heridas y aun así se atrevió a estar para mí siempre, después de su gran hecho. – lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y no sabía por qué? – yo en verdad lo amo, y lo que haré lo hare porque sé que una vez más, no soy correspondido…y si Milo está aquí y está dando este paso tan grande es más por compromiso, que por que lo desee – no sabía que decir o que pensar de sus palabras – Milo es alguien muy lindo pero no se merece esto. No quiero que pierda su libertad por un compromiso, por no querer herirme. Jamás me lo perdonaría… por eso, por eso…Camus yo te llame, porque después de meditarlo tanto y después de comprender que dentro de mí no había voluntad para hacer esto, de alejar a Milo de ti…yo…- no diría lo que pensaba o sí?. Pero sea lo que sea que me fuera a decir me tenía nervioso–

Mu, que...? - trate de preguntar pero con un movimiento de mano me pidió dejarle continuar -

Amo a Milo, y la verdad es que jamás creí amar a alguien después de Shaka - las lágrimas y la sonrisa triste no contrastaban nada en su rostro - por ello y por qué creo en que no habrá nadie mejor para Milo, que la persona que el ama... - sus ojos se centraron totalmente en mí, y una sonrisa sincera en su totalidad se plasmó en su rostro - Camus, hazlo feliz...- no...Era cierto eso?, o ya estaba alucinando. Seguramente en alguna parte del día de ayer me caí o sufrí un accidente que me llevo a un coma y esto era parte de un sueño -

Qué? - logre balbucear, y creo que últimamente estoy quedando como tonto, pues mis diálogos solo consisten en monosílabos -

Que dejo libre a Milo, para que pueda ser feliz contigo - me sonrió y se limpió las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas - eres una gran persona, solo muy frio pero hermosa persona - no espere esas palabras y menos el abrazo que me dio - sean felices...- me susurro antes de separarse de mi -

Pero y tu...la boda, Mu...- no sabía cómo actuar o que debía decir en ese momento. Todo había sido de improvisto -

Milo, comprenderá...te lo aseguro, ven...no dejes que esto se desperdicie - me tomo de la mano y casi a rastras me llevo al jardín donde todo estaba preparado para el evento. Mu haría lo que jamás pensé alguien haría por mí, dejar su felicidad y a la persona amada por el bien de alguien que apenas conocía -

***M ***

La mirada de todos se fijó rápidamente en los recién llegados. Pero en especial una azul, que había perdido su brillo total. Shaka había asistido, pero no porque quería interrumpir la boda o no, el había asistido solo para ver una vez más a Mu. Era masoquista porque solo se dañaba, al ver como su amado se uniría con otro y todo por sus errores.

Mu...- se veía lindo, muy a pesar de que llegaba con Camus casi a rastras, se veía lindo -

Sabía que lo haría...- las palabras de Afro, le hicieron mirarle con curiosidad- Mu, tan lindo como siempre- sonrió y negó, ignorando la mirada del rubio -

A qué viene eso? - pregunto al girar nuevamente su vista y observar como Mu llegaba junto a Camus al altar, donde Milo ya esperaba -

Ya lo veras - simplemente respondió -

***M***

Mu? Camus? - los ojos turquesas de Milo se posaron de manera alternada en ambos recién llegados - que? - trato de preguntar -

Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo, Milo - Mu tomo la mano del peli azul que ya sentía que algo se venía - por estar allí cuando más lo necesite, por sacarme de esta depresión que cargaba, por curar las heridas físicas y las de mi alma...- todos los allí presentes escuchaban atentos las palabras de Mu, que aun sostenía a Milo de la mano y Camus de igual manera - por ser paciente conmigo, por dejar tus hábitos para hacer unos nuevos e incluirme...por ello y tantas cosas que no puedo expresar con palabras, gracias - Mu le regalo la mejor se sus sonrisas y controlo las lágrimas que pujaban por ser liberadas. Era claro para quienes lo conocían bien, que eso le estaba doliendo -

Mu...- Milo quiso hablar pero una vez mas no se lo permitieron -

Eres alguien único, alguien muy especial...por ello y por qué aprendí a conocerte...- Mu unió las manos de un Milo desconcertado y Camus avergonzado - se feliz con quien amas en verdad, y dejen se sufrir ya - uniendo sus manos entre las suyas - Camus es a quien amas y quien te ama, como lo mereces...- respiro profundo para no llorar - los quiero mucho a ambos...- diciendo eso dejo las manos unidas y bajo del altar -

El desconcierto y los cuchicheos estuvieron presentes en todo el lugar, pero a pedido de Dita y DM todo quedo en silencio, una vez más.

Camus yo...- tenia tantas ganas de correr tras Mu, pero no podía seguir con algo que le dañaba. Creyó haber olvidado a Camus y aprender amar a Mu, pero bien sabia el que no era así. Amaba a Camus a pesar de todo y quería Mu como a un amigo. Esa era la verdad y aunque trato de negarla, ya no podía mas, por lo que entrelazo los dedos de Camus con los suyos y al ver su gesto imitado, sonrió -

Adelante! - y por mucho que le doliera ver a Milo y Camus juntos, había decidido quedarse para asegurarse que Milo hiciera lo correcto -

***M***

A pesar que al inicio había habido un revuelo, ahora todo estaba en calma y la mayoría disfrutaba de la fiesta despues de la boda. Al final todos eran amigos y conocidos cercanos, que conocían mucho a todos los involucrados en lo ocurrido en la ceremonia, y sabían como era el carácter de cada uno. Además porque interponerse en algo que uno de los novios había bendecido.

**Es hermosa la vida si hay amor**

**Es hermoso el paisaje si hay color**

**Es hermoso entregarse por entero a alguien**

**Por Amor, Por Amor**

**Es mas corto el camino si somos dos**

**Es mas fácil fundirse si hay calor**

**Es mejor perdonarse que decir lo siento**

**Es mejor, es mejor**

**Por amor es fácil renunciar y darlo todo sonriéndote**

**Por amor es fácil abrazar a tu enemigo sonriéndole**

**Por amor es más fácil sufrir la soledad**

**Por amor es más fácil vivir en libertad**

Al parecer hasta las canciones estaban en su contra. Dejo por fin libres las lágrimas y el dolor. Resguardado de todas las miradas y en la soledad de su habitación, se permitió llorar. Lo único que acompañaba a sus sollozos era la canción que ahora sonaba en todo el lugar.

**Son hermosos los besos, si hay amor**

**Son hermosas las manos, si hay amor**

**Son hermosos los ojos cuando miran todo**

**Por amor, por amor**

**Por amor es fácil renunciar y darlo todo sonriéndote**

**Por amor es fácil abrazar a tu enemigo sonriéndole**

**Por amor es más fácil sufrir la soledad**

**Por amor es más fácil vivir en libertad**

Una vez más el amor, lo había dejado. Una vez más su amor no fue correspondido, y aunque pudo haberse casado con quien amaba, no podía permitirse tanto egoísmo.

Mu...- se limpió rápidamente el rostro y trato de disimular el llanto al escuchar a Milo, llamar tras la puerta -

Que paso? - pregunto cómo quien no sabe nada -

Puedo pasar? - quiso decir no, pero la puerta se abrió dejando a Milo entrar - Mu...- miro con dolor las lágrimas del peli lila -

Milo eres felizmente casado con Camus. Deberías estar celebrando - le sonrió lo mejor que pudo -

Discúlpame yo...- trato de pedir perdón por todo, pero Mu lo callo con los dedos sobre sus labios -

Por amor, Milo, por amor - negó y sonrió ahora si de verdad - sean felices...- sin más que decir le entrego un sobre al doctor, antes de abandonar la habitación y de la misma manera la casa -

Mi regalo de bodas...- leyó las palabras que llevaba el sobre - Mu...- sonrió tristemente al ver pasajes a Francia - que tenga una linda luna de miel - decía la pequeña nota que había dentro del sobre junto a los boletos de avión -

Que sea también feliz - susurro el peli azul -

***M***

Por qué no había mejor lugar para Mu que aquel lejano lugar. Lugar donde podía encontrar la soledad y paz que tanto necesitaba.

Soledad - la odiaba, pero ya empezaba a creer que está siempre estaría con él - tal vez no hay nadie para mí...- observo todo el lugar. El mirador le traía la tranquilidad que quería y el viento que corría le relajaba - cambiar de aires sería bueno...- una mueca que trato de ser sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la idea -

Estas bien? - si no fuera porque había escuchado pasos, estaba seguro que hubiese sufrido un infarto al escuchar una voz tan de repente -

Si - siguió con la mirada en el paisaje que regalaba la altura de aquel cerro -

No ha cambiado mucho - dijo refiriéndose al mirador -

No, sigue siendo tan tranquilo como cuando niños - concorde -

El lugar sí, pero nosotros...-

Nada puede ser igual siempre, no? - Mu miro con curiosidad al rubio - porque volviste? -

Pues...- dejo salir un suspiro - Mu yo... -

Cuídate Shaka - no le dejo seguir, porque sabía ya que le diría y la verdad no quería escucharlo. Tal vez hace un año atrás aun estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ahora ya no -

Mu, yo te amo - declaro al ver las intenciones del tibetano de irse -

Y yo te amé - respondió sin más dejando helado a Shaka ante la respuesta en tiempo pasado - se feliz...-sin más se alejó del lugar. Era momento de cambiar de aires y de mismo modo, buscar liberarse de todo lo que tenía en su interior. Empezar de cero era su objetivo, ahora. Sin más Milo, sin más Shaka...

***M***

Tres años después...

Hasta que logramos juntarnos...- Aioria acompañado de Marín, su novia, llego diciendo en alta voz -

Ni que lo digas - DM le señalo al grupo que estaba más allá - fue difícil traer a ese par - señalo a Camus y Milo -

No es necesario que lo digas - negó antes de acercarse a los demás -

Gato! - Milo recibió al castaño - hace tanto...-

Eso digo, por los dioses con ustedes no se puede acordar ni para pasar navidad - reprocho al francés y a su compatriota -

Hemos estado un tanto ocupados - se excusó Camus -

Haciendo Militos o qué? - el peli aguamarina rodo los ojos ante esas palabras -

Aioria - el tono de Aioros era de advertencia -

Entonces, en que están tan ocupados? - decidió no provocar a su hermano-

Ayudando al prójimo - intervino Shura que venía cargando una fuente con jugos -

Y eso? - Aioria miro con el ceño fruncido a todos -

Organizan la boda de Mu y Shaka - respondió Afro -

Lo había olvidado - Aioria sonrió -

No es novedad - se burló DM -

No inicien con el bullying - defendió Marín -

Bueno, la cosa es que al fin Shaka logro recuperar a Mu - concluyo Shura -

Le costó - recordó Aioros -

Se lo merecía, por tarado - sentencio Afro -

Es común de ustedes insultar a los ausentes? - el tono molesto del rubio no pasó desapercibido por nadie -

Hola chicos - saludo Mu con su usual sonrisa -

Ya era hora, no? - reclamo DM -

No le hagan caso - pidió Dita - está molesto porque cocino desde temprano -

Pues a meterle diente! - exclamo Milo que hace rato había querido probar la sazón del italiano. Igual los demás querían hacerlo.

Al final todo estaba como debía ser desde el inicio. Aunque si no pasaba todo eso, tal vez no estarían tan felices como ahora. Porque después de todo; todo pasa por algo... y a pesar que al inicio nos cueste ver la parte buena, al final la veremos...

\- Jamás es tarde, no?

\- Mientras haya vida y fuerzas, jamás es tarde...


End file.
